bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bully Trivia
Speculative If you think this article is too speculative, then voice your opinions on here. Dan the Man 1983 11:59, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Ray's authority alert Ray's Authority Alert quote is "Avenger's Assemble!", a reference to the Marvel Comic team. Since we already have the Wolverine reference is this worth adding to the page, too? :Sure. I'd never heard him say it, otherwise I'd have mentioned it. It's in his character article now. McJeff (talk this way)/ 02:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC) The Candidate is very reminiscent of the movie 'Revenge of the Nerds'' scene: (from Wikipedia) :''When the nerds return home and find their house destroyed, Gilbert barges into the pep rally for the football team and tries to demand that he be given the chance to speak. Stan, Coach Harris, and the other Alpha Betas stop him, but Dean Ulich, U. N. Jefferson, and a group of national Tri-Lamb members arrive in force to ensure that Gilbert is allowed to speak. Gilbert speaks out on the discrimination the nerds have endured, causing Lewis to join him and finally to admit his nerd status. Judy and Betty then join their respective boyfriends on stage, and Gilbert asks all alumni who have ever been picked on or made to feel inferior to join them. Most of the audience does so. Dean Ulich then orders Coach Harris and the Alpha Betas to repair the nerds' house while allowing the nerds to stay in the Alpha Beta's house until the repairs are completed. When Burke and Ogre protest, asking where they will live, Dean Ulich retorts, "You're jocks, go live in the gym". GeneralBrendol (talk) 16:13, July 7, 2017 (UTC) :TBH that description of the movie doesn't really sound all that similar to the mission in Bully. In the movie apparently everyone turns against the Jocks, and in the game the Jocks attempt to ruin Ernest's speech without anyone besides Jimmy doing anything to stop them. Jeff (talk· ) 19:40, July 7, 2017 (UTC) ZIP I've searched all over Old Bullworth Vale for any Zip advertisement and i didn't found anything. Is there a proof of this? kamikatsu_ Talk 21:10, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :It's probably not in the game if you couldn't find it. Do you have a shoot of the ad from Google or YouTube proving otherwise? RedIgnite (talk) 21:16, March 5, 2019 (UTC) ::I haven't found anything about this GTA clothing store being advertised in Bully, that's why I asked about this here. I saw this information first on the GTA Wiki, so I came here to see if this has any source. (Sorry about my bad english btw) kamikatsu_ Talk 21:46, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :::What I always do when someone challenges a claim in an article is look to see who claimed it. If it's a reputable editor I usually let it stand, if not, I get rid of it. In this case it was an editor named , who only edited 6 times and did nothing but write very questionable trivia. As such, I'm going to go ahead and pull it. Thanks for bringing this to our attention Kamikatsu. Jeff (talk· ) 23:15, March 5, 2019 (UTC)